


Scented

by Prius



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Forced Handjob, M/M, SEP era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prius/pseuds/Prius
Summary: Gabriel's trying to sleep. He swears he is.





	Scented

Honey and sunshine. Sweetness, warmth, love. The promise of something soft and sweet.

Gabriel awakens from the middle of his dreams to a hazy kind of scent in the air- something groggy and  _ pure.  _

He climbs out of his bunk, limbs unsteady. It’s still dark. He plants a solid hand on the iron bar of the bedframe, blinking rapidly as he tries to adjust from  _ asleep  _ to  _ awake.  _ His bunkmate- Colfer- doesn’t so much as stir. He’s still on his side, facing the wall, sleeping like a baby. 

_ If this were an attack, he’d be dead,  _ Gabriel snorts to himself, derisively.  _ Dumb asshole.  _

He catches that scent again. Faint and distant, but longing. 

He feels like he should know what it is, but he’s half-awake and that smell is making him _ more  _ sleepy,  _ more  _ thick-headed. He takes a stronger, deeper whiff. There’s more tangible thoughts that string together. No, that’s not the smell of honey, or sunshine, or sweetness, or love, or whatever ridiculous shit his semi-conscious mind had conjured up. It doesn’t really  _ smell  _ like anything Gabriel’s ever smelled before, only that it smells  _ good,  _ really good. 

Gabriel shuffles away from his bed- wincing at the feeling of his bare feet on the cold metal floor- and heads to his dresser. Puts on a shirt, glances down at his sweatpants, contemplating shucking them off in favor for fatigues if he’s going to leave the room. He decides that he doesn’t need to be formally dressed. If he runs into an officer in the hallway, it’s reasonable that he wouldn’t be wearing regulation clothes at this ungodly hour.

Speaking of which. He glances at the red, glowing digital face of the clock; the only light in the room, other than the faint orange seeping under the crack of his and Colfer’s door. Two forty-six AM. He has to get up at six, then his squad leader’ll take him out for drills. Injection day’s still a way off, so none of that agonizing bullshit, but  _ crap,  _ he needs to get back to sleep or he’ll be irritable all day. He  _ already  _ has a reputation for being irritable-

That scent wafts under his nose again. He groans, to himself. It’s so  _ sweet,  _ but… Sweet in a way unlike sugar or chocolate or fruit. 

He has to figure out what it is before he can go back to bed. He already knows his dumbass brain won’t let him rest until he solves the mystery of what’s causing it.

It’s an Alpha thing.  _ Grrr, roar, there’s a suspicious smell in my general vicinity, better beat the shit out of whatever it is so it stops.  _ His meatheaded brain needs to give it a fucking rest, they haven’t needed  _ alphas  _ or  _ omegas  _ since the damned stone ages. 

Colfer’s a beta.  _ He  _ doesn’t wake up in the middle of the night due to strange smells and then get completely captivated by them to the point that he can’t sleep. Gabriel’s jealous. The only thing the alpha mindset gave him was intimidation factor, a little bit more muscle than the other recruits here ( not that it fucking matters, some of the people who’ve completed SEP- their commanders- are betas, and they’re fucking built like shit brick houses. Gabriel’s alpha physique doesn’t even fucking compare ) and a knot, which is actually a huge turn-off, to alphas, betas,  _ and  _ omegas, he presumes. Who the fuck wants to get knotted except a sleazy omega in badly done porn? 

The scent’s back. His feet carry him to the door without his instruction, inwardly sighing to himself. 

He’ll go take a piss, investigate the smell, and be back to his room before 3 AM. He’ll get the three more hours of sleep he so desperately needs, and everything will be a-okay. 

He opens the door, trying to be quiet. The hinges are well-oiled and glide soundlessly open- Colfer stays asleep and he wonders why he even cares if he wakes up his dumbass roommate. Colfer’s kind of a bitch. 

If he thought the smell was strong  _ in  _ his room, it’s a million times stronger outside. This has  _ got  _ to be some kind of effect of SEP; if he turns his head even just a fraction in any direction, the smell shifts, and he can pinpoint exactly where the strongest, freshest stuff is coming from. He’s ninety-nine percent sure he couldn’t do that before this latest round of injections. 

That’s fascinating and all- and maybe warranting further experimentation at a later date- but Gabriel  _ does  _ need to pee. He hurries off to the bathroom, and his Alpha brain cries out, demanding he investigate the scent first. Gabriel shoots it down. If there’s an intruder making that sweet, heady scent in the air, Gabriel’ll fucking deal with it on an empty bladder. 

He pisses, zips up, washes his hands, and steps out. Immediately, he’s hit with the smell again. God, he can’t go  _ anywhere  _ without that fucking scent wrapping itself around his brain- he’s actually starting to feel a little bit  _ angry.  _ Territorial. How  _ dare  _ whatever the hell that is keep-  _ being there?  _

He follows his nose. Makes him feel like a sniffer dog- all cool and enhanced. He wonders if that’ll be useful on the battlefield. Maybe finding wounded soldiers? He hasn’t ever  _ smelled  _ an omnic before, but if they have a scent, it looks like he track them down easy and blow their mechanical brains out. 

It’s getting really,  _ really  _ strong. How can  _ nobody  _ else smell this? He’s surprised he doesn’t see other weary recruits perched in their door frames, glancing around and sniffing the air, eyes still milky with sleep. And if it’s just his Alpha body reacting to a weird smell, why aren’t there other Alphas up and about trying to run off whatever’s making it? There’s more alphas on base- there’s even Alphas on base who’ve received a full treatment of the SEP injections- so why just him? 

_ You’re just that lucky, Gabriel,  _ he thinks to himself, sardonically.  _ You get to go chase a mystery that’s probably going to be a huge let-down while everyone else gets to sleep in. Awesome.  _

He stops in front of a door. It’s another recruit’s room, which wasn’t what he was expecting at  _ all.  _

He opens the door and nearly  _ gags  _ at the overwhelming stench. Holy shit, it smells like somebody doused the room with the most potent antifreeze in the world, sweet to the point of sickliness. He has to step out of the room, back into the hallway, and cough until the cloying stench clears from his airways.  

And he realizes, while he’s recovering, he’s hard. 

The second he went in there and sniffed, his dick jumped to full hardness. It throbs, painfully, in the confines of his pants. 

What the  _ fuck?  _

The smell still leaks out. Arousal bubbles in Gabriel’s stomach, pools in his groin, burning hot like he’d just swallowed lava. 

His mind finally provides an answer for the riddle of the scent: 

_ Omega.  _

No, that’s not right. This is a military base full of pent-up alpha and beta supersoldiers. There’s no  _ way  _ an omega would get within a hundred miles of this place. Not that they’re soft, and weak, but- They’d be at risk, at severe risk. The super-soldier serum hasn’t even been tested on omegas yet, they said so in the presentation they got at the beginning of SEP. 

But his cock throbs and his brain thrums and the smell is  _ enticing.  _ It’s an omega alright. 

He delves back into the room at the behest of his aching nethers. There’s only one recruit in this room. Either the other’s off doing something else, or this lucky bastard got a single room all to himself. 

Or his former roommate died due to the injections. Or dropped out. Those are all very real possibilities. 

The omega’s sleeping still- evidently he hadn’t woken up, even while his pheromones oozed through the air and called to any available alphas nearby. 

Gabriel quietly closes the door. Wishes it could lock, because he’s not interested in sharing. He presses a knee to the bed, and it dips under his weight- the omega doesn’t stir. Gabriel noses into the guy’s neck. He’s warmer than Gabriel, probably because he’s been laying in bed for a few hours while Gabriel’d just gotten up and taken a stroll in the cold hallways. 

Gabriel inhales sharply. The scent from the omega’s neck is sweet, heady. His cock  _ throbs.  _

He nibbles at the shell of the omega’s ear, and there’s a sudden whirling of blankets and blur of limbs. Gabriel is roughly thrown off the bed, onto his ass, and the omega stares at him, fully awake, eyes wide in the gloom.

“What the  _ fuck,”  _ The omega says, and Gabriel finally processes his voice and his features.

Young, blond, sturdy jaw, straight nose, proud eyes, farm boy, Indianian. That’s… Jack. Jack Morrison, recruit number #76, the pride of this batch of SEP recruits. He’s an  _ omega?  _ How had he hidden this? Gabriel had taken passing sniffs at the guy, as he had at  _ everyone  _ who passed him by, and he was pretty sure that his neutral, soapy scent marked him as a  _ beta.  _

Jack’s light skin and hair practically glows in the dark- Gabriel can perfectly see the alluring curve of his biceps and the slant of his cheekbones. His blue eyes are rounded, perfectly, with an expression of distant shock.

Ohhh, Gabriel wants him bad. He lunges at the bed with a too-feral snarl, and Jack lashes out, trying to kick him in the stomach.

“Stop!  _ Shit-” _

Gabriel bows under the force of the kick but is undeterred- he scrambles into bed, fighting against the omega. The scent’s strong and warm, compels him, and his cock is still throbbing, desperately seeking for a warm, wet hole to claim-

“Stop!” Jack shrieks, and Gabriel claps a hand over his mouth. He can’t just brute-force overpower Jack, he’s been through the same SEP enhancements Gabriel has. Being an alpha hardly helps when the omega you’re pinning has been through a super soldier training program-

The only thing he can do is find a position that’ll be able to keep the omega pinned  _ and  _ allow Gabriel inside him- 

They writhe on the bed, punching and fighting one another, grappling fiercely. Gabriel bites the curve of Jack’s shoulder and he cries out in pain, momentarily locking up- Gabriel throws him on his belly and shoves his boxers down. 

“Stop- Holy _ shitstop-” _ Jack wails. 

Gabriel has no goddamned idea if the wetness he feels in the sheets is his sweat or omega slick- doesn’t matter. He made the right call not wearing military fatigues, he can just slip the edge of the waistband down and-

The omega squeals, fingers tearing into the mattress as he tries to pull away from the length poking his slit. A warm, syrupy liquid drenches his sweet hole-  _ slick,  _ he’s  _ aroused,  _ he  _ wants  _ this- and Gabriel presses in. The head gets in with minimal resistance, and the omega seems to be in the middle of a tantrum, clawing and wailing and all sorts of unpleasantness.

He tries to think of Jack. Jack, the soldier, Jack the man of enhancements and praise and  _ top marks.  _

“Shut up,” Gabriel snarls into his ear. “You don’t want anybody to  _ see  _ you like this, do you?”

He feels bad for saying it, but he needs to calm Jack down before he hurts himself struggling too hard. The frantic movements grow sluggish as he processes what Gabriel is saying, and Jack tries to silently pull himself away. 

Gabriel doesn’t let him. He grasps Jack by the hips and carefully force-feeds his length into him, one painful inch at a time. The thickness of his scent is warm and inviting- Jack’s vice-like wetness beckons his cock deeper, and he’s all too happy to sink all the way in.

“Stop,” Jack sniffles, “Stop,  _ please.”  _

“Shh,” Gabriel encourages. He doesn’t even know what the fuck to say to calm an omega down, doesn’t even know what he’s doing, but his body is flooding him with  _ good feelings-  _ relaxation and  _ pleasure.  _ Jack feels so  _ good  _ around his cock, his tight muscles clenching, hot and slick and velvety. Gabriel gropes Jack’s cock, gets him up to full mast. Maybe that’ll help.

Opposite effect. Jack keeps whimpering and hiccuping, making these little sniveling  _ “stops”.  _ He’s started shaking. 

“I don’t want this,” The omega sobs. “F- fuck, if you- if you  _ stop  _ I won’t- report this-” 

“You need this,” Gabriel doesn’t even think before he talks. “You’re in heat. You’re in heat, that’s why I could  _ smell  _ you all the way from my room.” 

Jack shakes his head, but whether it’s because he doesn’t want to hear the truth or is denying it, Gabriel doesn’t know. 

“How did an omega like you get into the program?” Gabriel asks. Not the best thing to say when you’re balls-deep in someone, but it looks like talking calms him down. 

“Im- Implants, scent blockers-” 

Gabriel’s cock is getting achy and impatient. He bucks his hips a little bit and the omega makes a sudden, surprised sob. Gabriel’s hand increases its ministrations- rubbing the head, sliding over his shaft, hand damp with the omega’s own slick. It’s  _ supposed  _ to be a distraction, taking Jack’s mind off the rhythm Gabriel’s building with his hips.

“You feel so good,” Gabriel croons into his neck. Jack’s still making these wretched little sounds, despite Gabriel’s careful attention to his cock. “A perfect little omega-”

_ “No,”  _ Jack sobs. “I'm a soldier-” 

Gabriel pinches the tip of his dick just to hear the squeal. When Gabriel chuckles, meanly, at the sound, Jack tries to twist around and bite him. In this position, it doesn't get him very far, but the effort is there. 

“Stop!” Jack begs, again. “Please, for the love of  _ God-”  _

“No,” Is Gabriel’s tart response. He picks up the pace- slams his hips in and out, has Jack furiously squirming and yelping- and in one blissful, glorious movement, he buries himself in Jack and cums. His knot makes Jack panic- the omega tries to pull the two of them apart, fingers skittering against the white sheets. 

The sensation of the pull  _ stings.  _ Gabriel’s hand picks up the pace on the omega’s cock- his alpha instincts tell him that once Jack orgasms, he’ll be docile. 

Jack bucks his hips with a thin wail- seed splatters on the sheets, and he just barely manages to not just collapse on the bed. 

He’s shaking, madly- Gabriel thinks he might be crying and now that the alpha part of his brain is satiated, guilt’s starting to rush in- but he doesn't try to pull at the knot anymore. 

Things are gonna get weird when they finally break apart. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> relatively short one for me, feel guilty cos i havent posted in like 5 billion years
> 
> bit rushed bc i just wanted it done


End file.
